The ability to change the direction light is emitted from a single luminaire has been a feature long sought after in the industry. However, the freedom in changing the direction of light has come at either a reduction in the intensity, quality, or beam angle of light emitted thereby, or has enabled only limited freedom. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a luminaire with improved freedom to change the direction of light emitted thereby while maintaining the quality of light emitted.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.